Nigdy Więcej Sportu
Lidia: Witajcie. Jak wiecie poprzedni odcinek był totalną klapą. Nie obiecuję, że odcinki będą lepsze. W końcu to ja rządzę. Producenci się zmienili co spowodowało, że Totalna Porażka już nie jest taka fajna. Przykro mi. Nic na to nie poradzę. W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy zapoznali się ze szkołą i nauczycielami. Wyzwaniem było odnaleźć ściągę na sprawdzian z matematyki i napisanie go jak najlepiej. Wyzwanie wygrała Betty. Odpadł Mock, który nie mógł zdecydować się jakiej jest płci. Wyleciał dlatego, że Betty wrobiła go w wypadek Kitty w szkolnej piwnicy. Ech. Dzisiaj czeka nas dużo roboty, a wy oglądajcie Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki! '''' = Dormitorium Chłopców = Jona: Ach. Ależ się wyspałem. Jett: Bez bąków G i radia Brada znacznie lepiej się tu zasypia. Jona: Dlaczego chłopaki są tak nietolerancyjni? Jett: Ty myślisz, że ja to wiem. = Łazienka = Brad: Oezu. Mój kręgosłup. Wolałbym spać na łóżku w naszym pokoju. Adi: Chcesz być w jednym pomieszczeniu z tymi gejami? Brad: No nie. Ale wiesz, że to twój brat? Adi: Mamy tylko wspólnego ojca. Brad: Co i tak oznacza, że jesteście rodziną. Sam: Wiecie co. Ja idę na śniadanie. Adi: Jest tu stołówka? Sam: Tak, w sklepiku. = Sklepik (Stołówka) = Sklepikarka: Dzień dobry chłopcy. Co zamawiacie. Sam: Wezmę mleko czekoladowe i bułkę z serem. Sklepikarka: Należy się 1, 70 zł. Sam: Proszę. Sam odchodzi z zakupami. Sklepikarka (do Adiego): A dla ciebie? Adi: Poproszę batonika musli. Sklepikarka: Złotówkę poproszę. Adi: Proszę. Do widzenia. Brad: Dla mnie mleko waniliowe i drożdżówka z serem. Sklepikarka: 1, 60 zł. Przychodzi Jona. Brad: Patrzcie, pe**ł idzie. Chłopaki: Hahaha! Jona: Śmieszne. Sklepikarka: Co byś chciał. Jona: Kanapkę z szynką, kefir, batonik proteinowy i serek homogenizowany. Sklepikarka: 3, 60 zł. Jona: Proszę. Wychodzi. Adi: Heh. Co on tak dużo wpier***a? Wchodzą dziewczyny. Sklepikarka: Och, jakie ładne laski tu idą. LeJoanne: Dziękujemy. Sklepikarka: To co zwykle? LeJoanne: To co zwykle. Sklepikarka: 12 złotych. LeJoanne podaje jej pieniądze. Sklepikarka podaje im reklamówkę. Sam: Ciekawe co w niej mają. Adi: Hmm. Coś przed nami ukrywają, ktoś z nas musi sprawdzić co się dzieje. Brad: G, byłbyś chętny? G wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi. Adi: Zuch chłopak. = Dormitorium dziewcząt = Demi: Kocham Colę i Burgery. Dobrze, że chłopaki jej nigdy nie zamówią. LeJoanne: Frajerzy. Nora: Wybaczcze my. Muszę na chwylę do toalety. Otwiera drzwi, a przed nimi G. Nora: G?!?!? G rumieni się. Dziewczyny: AAAA!!! G zaczyna uciekać. LeJoanne: Dorwiemy cię! Nora: Łapcze go. Ja szę żaraz wyszykam. = G schodzi na parter = Jett: Cześć G. Co tam. G pokazuje za siebie. Nagle wbiegają dziewczyny. Jett: Ło kurde. Jett zostaje podeptany. Jett: Mamy tu pielęgniarkę? Nora: O maczko! Nicz czi nie jest. Jett: Boli mnie klatka piersiowa. Nora: Żaprowadżę czę dżo Lydii. Jett: Dzięki. = Gabinet dyrektora = Lidia: O jejciu. Co się stało? Nora: Dżewczyny go podżepczały. Lidia: A dlaczego? Nora: Bo G ich szledżył i go przyłapałam. Lidia: Ale skąd do diaska wziął się tam Jett? Nora: Wchodżył po schodach i szpotkał dżewczyny. Lidia: No cóż, zwolnię go z lekcji i zaprowadzę do pielęgniarki. Nora: Dżobrze. Lida: A ty idź na geografię. Za 2 minuty się zacznie. Nora: OK. Do widżenia. Lidia: Do widzenia. = Po lekcji. = Adi: No i co było dalej z Jettem? Nora: Żaprowadżyłam go dżo dżyrektorki. Adi: Dobrze? A skąd on tam się znalazł? Nora: No bo przyłapałam G jak nas śledził. Adi: Aha. Ja go tam wysłałem. Nie wiedziałem, że zwali taką akcję. Nora: Coś ty powiedział? Adi: Eeeee. Nic? Nora: Powiem to wszystko dziewczynom. Masz przerąbane. Adi: Mogłem stulić dziób. Ale czekaj. Czego nie mówisz już z tym dziwnym akcentem? Nora: Ups. Adi: Ty podstępna szumowino powiem to wszystkim przed tobą. Nora: Ani mi się śni. Zawrzemy sojusz, albo powiem dziewczynom, że wysłałeś go na zwiady. One mi uwierzą, a tobie nie. Adi czerwieni się. Adi: Grrr. No dobra. Ale nie zbliżamy się do siebie ani na krok. Nora puszcza mu oczko. Adi: No to do zobaczenia na wyzwaniu. Nora: Do zobaczenia. To żnaczy dożobaczenia. = Pod salą gimnastyczną = Lidia: Bardzo dobrze, że wszyscy tu jesteście. Jett, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? Jett: Tak. Wszystko OK. Lidia: Fajnie. Zamiast WFu macie teraz wyzwanie. Cieszycie się? LeJoanne: Nie bardzo. Lidia: A wiecie jakie wyzwanie? Zrobimy sobie wyzwania sportowe. Będziemy biegać, skakać i normalnie szaleć albowiem robimy igrzyska olimpijskie. Podzielę was chwilowo na drużyny. W każdej konkurencji będziecie mieli 1 reprezentanta. Wygrywa drużyna, która będzie miała więcej zwycięstw. Jedynie Jett nie będzie należał do żadnej drużyny, żeby było po równo. Jett siądzie na ławce i będzie sędziował. Zgoda? Jett: Niech będzie. Lidia: Więc: Betty, LeJoanne, Brad, Jona, Kitty i Sitty będziecie drużyną A. Demi, Nora, Adi, Laila, G i Sam będą drużyną B. Pierwszą konkurencją będzie bieg na 100 metrów. Bardzo proste. Macie minutę na to kto będzie was reprezentować. LeJoanne: To proste. Kitty jest strasznie szybka. Pamiętacie jak goniłyśmy G. On tak szybko uciekał, ale Kitty już go prawie doganiała. Kitty: Byłam wściekła. Na pewno wygram. Zawsze miałam 6 za biegi. Sam: Skoro Kitty ledwo dościgała G to czemu by jego nie wybrać. Demi: Świetna myśl Sam. G może dać nam zwycięstwo. Lidia: Zdecydowaliście? Wszyscy: Tak! Lidia: Ustawcie się na linii startu. Waszym zadaniem jest dobiec do końca Sali, dotknąć ściany i wrócić. Kitty zaczynasz pierwsza. Jett wyciąga stoper. Jett: Trzy, dwa, jeden, start! Kitty rusza z miejsca, biegnie i dotyka ściany, odwraca się najszybciej jak potrafi i biegnie, biegnie, biegnie. W końcu dotyka linii mety. Lidia: Jaki czas? Jett: 20, 86. Lidia: Nieźle. G ma niezłą konkurencję. G jesteś gotowy? G kiwa głową na tak. Lidia: Jett, zaczynaj. Jett: Trzy, dwa, jeden. START! G rusza z miejsca bardzo szybko, dotyka ściany jednym palcem i robi salto, dobiega wyjątkowo szybko do mety. Lidia: Wow. Ciężko byłoby to przebić. Ile sekund? Jett: 16, 04. Lidia: Drużyna B WYGRYWA!!! Drużyna B: Jeeeeej!!! Drużyna A z wyrzutem patrzy się na LeJoanne. LeJoanne: Co? Wy byście pobiegli szybciej? Lidia: Już wszystko OK. Zaczniemy zaraz drugą konkurencję. Będzie to rzut młotem. LeJoanne: Jona? Bierzemy ciebie czy mnie? Jona: Zdecydowanie lepiej wypadniesz ty. Mi się nie chce. LeJoanne: Ech, dobrze. Lidia: Lepiej wyjść na dwór. = Na dworze = Lidia: I co? Zdecydowaliście się kogo wybierzecie? Wszyscy: Tak! LeJoanne: Drużyna B weźmie kogoś słabego. Lidia: Drużyno B. Kogo weźmiecie do drużyny. Demi: Mamy Adiego. Adi: Dam se radę LeJoanne: Zobaczymy ile metrów wyrzucisz. LeJoanne bierze zamach i rzuca. Młot leci. Lidia: Jak daleko pójdzie? Młot ląduje koło 30 metra. Lidia: Bardzo daleko. Jett, jak poszło LeJoanne? Jett: 29,99. Lidia: Prawie 30. Niezły wynik. LeJoanne: Ou yea! Lidia: Teraz rzuca Adi. Adi bierze młot. Rzuca od razu, bez zamachu. LeJoanne: He, nawet do 20 nie doleci. Młot ląduje na 30 metrze. Lidia: Jak dokładnie poleciał? Jett: 30,04. LeJoanne: Co?!? To na pewno zakłamane. Domagam się rewanżu. Lidia: Przykro mi, taki wynik. Drużyna B wygrywa. LeJoanne: Masz szczęście Adi. Nie dożyjesz jutra. Adi: Tere fere kuku. LeJoanne: Nawet mnie nie wkurzaj. Ćwiczyłam taekwondo z Putinem. Adi wybucha śmiechem. Nagle dostaje po twarzy. Adi: Au! LeJoanne: Lidia nie żartowała. Ja jestem niebezpieczna! Adi: D-d-d-dobrze. Odchodzi trzymając się za policzek. Lidia: 3 konkurencja jest ciężka. Będzie to podnoszenie ciężarów. LeJoanne: Jona, tu się nadasz idealnie. Jona: Masz rację. Dam radę. Lidia: A wy Drużyno B? Kogo bierzecie na podnoszenie ciężarów? Nora: Mne. Ja szę nadżam. Jona: Ty? Pokonam cię z kretesem. Nora: Chczesz szę pszekonacz? Jona: Dawaj, zaczynasz. Nora: Poproszę czysta kylo. Jona: Uuuu. Demi: Jesteś pewna? Nora: Oczywyszcze, że jeszczem. Dawacz, ne marudżycz. Jett turla sztangę. Nora: Łatwyżna. Podnosi jedną ręką. Jona: Wow. Ja tyle biorę na rozgrzewkę. Żeby cię zbytnio nie upokorzyć wezmę tylko 320 kilo. Jett doczepia 10 kilogramowe ciężary. Jona: Patrz i ucz się. Jona podnosi, próbuje unieść ręce do góry i w końcu upada. Jona: Co jest? Lidia: No cóż. Zaplanowałam 9 wyzwań. Jeśli drużyna A nie wygra 2 następnych konkurencji to czeka ich eliminacja. Teraz coś łatwiejszego. Pchnięcie kulą. LeJoanne: Może znowu spróbuję. Tym razem się postaram. Jona: To dobrze. Mi się nie chce. LeJoanne: Ja się chociaż staram. Lidia: Drużyno B. Kogo wy chcecie wziąć do tej konkurencji. Demi: Po tym co Nora zrobiła z miłą chęcią ją tu weźmiemy. Nora: A ty? Przeczerz czy tak lubysz szport. Demi: Wezmę udział w następnej konkurencji. I tak prowadzimy. Co nam szkodzi. Nora: Ech, no dżobra. Lidia: Jett, przygotuj się. Jett: Tak, tak. Lidia: Nora rzuca pierwsza. Nora: OK. Jett: Możesz rzucać. Nora bierze zamach i rzuca. Lidia: Musi pójść daleko. Jett: Też tak myślę. Ląduje. 30 metrów. Jett: 30, 81. Lidia: LeJoanne. Teraz ty. LeJoanne: Wydaje się łatwe. Bierze zamach i rzuca. LeJoanne: Da radę! Lidia: Zaraz się przekonamy. Ląduje w okolicach 30 metra. Lidia: Zawsze te głupie 30 metrów. LeJoanne: Sama Se rzuć jak taka jesteś. Lidia: 30 metrów? To naprawdę dużo. Jak dużo Jett? Jett: 30, 52. LeJoanne: Nosz ty kur*a, jak to możliwe? Jett: Normalnie? Kitty: Co za przeciwność losu. Sitty: Ja spróbuję wziąć udział w następnej konkurencji. Demi: Ja też się skuszę. Lidia: W porządku. Teraz spróbujecie strzelania z łuku. Sitty: To jakiś żart? Lidia: Nie-e. Bierzecie łuki i 3 strzały, która z was będzie miała najwięcej punktów wygra. Żeby nie było nudno zwiążemy wam oczy, a łuki będą płonąć. Demi: A jak kogoś trafimy? Lidia: Więcej zabawy dla mnie. Hahaha. Demi: Ech. Po co się pytałam. Demi zaczyna. Stażysta wiąże jej oczy, bierze łuk i płonącą strzałę. Ciągnie cięciwę i strzela. Potem znowu i na koniec pudłuje. Demi: Ile trafiłam? Lidia: 8/150. Demi: Tak słabo? Lidia: Najwyraźniej. Sitty, a tobie jak pójdzie. Sitty: Zobaczymy. Kolejny stażysta wiąże jej oczy, bierze strzałę i łuk. Nie wiedząc jak się go używa strzelała do tyłu. Trafiła w okno, drzewo i włosy Nory. Nora: Aaaaa. Pomocy, palę się. Lidia: Nie postaraliście się. Spotkamy się na eliminacjach. Idźcie głosować, a ja wezmę tę szajbuskę do pielęgniarki. LeJoanne: Zauważyłyście, że ona przestała mówić z tym wkurzającym akcentem? Sitty: To dziwne. LeJoanne: Ja już wiem na kogo zagłosuję. Patrzy na Jonę. Jona: A co ja mam do tego? LeJoanne: Może to, że jesteś zbyt leniwy. Zmuszałam cię do rzutu młotem i pchnięcia kulą, a tobie się nie chciało, na dodatek tak się chwaliłeś, że podniesiesz te 325 kg, a upadłeś jakbyś przepukliny dostał! Jona: Nie widzisz swoich wad koleżanko. LeJoanne: Ja? Ja się przynajmniej starałam. No i przepraszam cię Kitty, że zmusiłam cię do biegów. Kitty: Przepraszasz? Za co? To była fajna zabawa. LeJoanne: Serio? Kitty: No pewnie. = Głosowanie = LeJoanne: Wszyscy wiedzą na kogo głosuję, nie muszę się z tym ukrywać. Betty: Biorę stronę LeJoanne. Nie mam pojęcia czemu. Brad: Nigdy nie stój po stronie geja! Jona: Mam honor. Głosuję sam na siebie. Kitty: Jona! Bez żadnych wyrzutów. Sitty: Kitty na Jonę? Ja też. = Ceremonia = Lidia: Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy zagłosowali na jedną osobę. Jest to Jona. Wiem, że według waszych głosów powinien wylecieć, ale musicie mnie posłuchać. Kitty przebiegła w czasie 15,22; a G w czasie 16,66. LeJoanne rzuciła na odległość 30,21; Adi zaś na odległość 29,79. Nora podniosła tylko 200 kilo, a Jona zmagał się z ciężarem 500 kilogramów. LeJoanne znowu rzucała. Udało się jej dorzucić do 30,44. Nora rzuciła niewiele gorzej. 30,29. No Sitty to, akurat zepsuła. Chociaż to też był sabotaż. Łuk Sitty był posmarowany tłustym masłem co utrudniło jej robotę. Wszystko jest na nagraniu. Jett nas wszystkich oszukał. Jett, przykro mi, ale za takie sabotowanie wylatujesz. Jett wychodzi naburmuszony. Jona: Dlaczego to zrobił? Lidia: A bo ja wiem? Możecie iść spać. Jest 22:00. Kitty: Racja. Jest już późno. = Dormitorium chłopców = Adi: Dobrze, że nie ma Jetta. Brad: Ale to twój brat. Adi: Wiesz, że sabotował nasze działania? Przez niego wyszliśmy na oszustów. Brad: Eee tam. Prześpij się z tym, a będzie ci lepiej. Uwierz mi. Jona: Ja idę spać. Sam: Ja też. Jestem wykończooooony. Brad: Ja też. Dobranoc. Adi: Dobranoc. Sam: Dobranoc. Jona: Dobranoc. = Dormitorium dziewcząt = Nora: Ale obciach, dzięki dziewczyny, że wybaczyłyście mi tą wpadkę z akcentem. LeJoanne: A właściwie czemu to robiłaś? Nora: Sama nie wiem. Chciałam mówić jak brytyjska dama. Sitty: Hahaha. To zabawne. Lidia: Kładźcie się spać! Ktoś tu musi się wyspać dla urody. Kitty: Już idziemy. LeJoanne (szeptem): Albo i nie. Hehe. Lidia: No cóż, to już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Mamy nadzieję, że nadal będziecie oglądać Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki!!!! Albo i nie. I tak mi za to płacą. Koniec. Kategoria:Fikcje ToJaKaczucha